double life
by blood traitor
Summary: Hermione is in the Order of the Phoenix after ending her studies, as well as her husband, Draco Malfoy, who will prove to be someone nobody could imagine.


A Normal Day

Hermione Ganger was a nice girl. Surely she was…yeah! A good girl; but a little aggressive, a little 'I know it all', and of course a little…how was it said? ...Muggle. In the other hand, we had Draco Malfoy. Slytherin's prince, handsome, attractive, young, annoying, and a complete jerk according to his enemies; yes, of course a guy like him was up to have real 'enemies', being he a qualified deatheater… Oh! I forgot, as Draco was certainly qualified for something, Hermione was too, she was a member of the new Order of the Phoenix 2010.

Well, these two guys we've been talking about are wife and husband, lovers, enemies without knowing it, and a competitive partner. Hermione worked, as I've already mentioned, as an auror; while Draco worked… as an auror too, but in his double-life he was one of the most important deatheaters in England, and I divide this by countries because after the failure of Potter (who was now a 'drunken biatch', as Ronal Weasley used to say) deatheaters had became an international organization. Ok, back with Draco, he just 'seemed' to be an auror, but he was in both sides now, he didn't had to make a choice, it was already made, and the truth was that his little work in the order was used to spy them and then tell all his little friends what were they up to; this, plus the inefficient work of the Potter guy, brought terrible indiscoverable problems to the Order in this last period of existence upon the magic world.

"Sweetie… Draco!" a big pause was made while Hermione expected a rapid response from his husband, she was staring upon the stairs for something to come down fixing his always bad-tied tie with her face of 'for God's sake, hurry up… why did it had to be me?!'.

"Coming…" ok, Draco was a good boy, according to what a husband should be. Hermione's girlfriends haven't seen him _ever_ flirting with other girls; he came home always at the time he was supposed to, he didn't drink, nor smoke, and no porn web-pages could be seen in his internet files. He was what Hermione used to say at his back 'a well trained husband indeed', but Hermione knew that Draco could be so well trained as so animal, as she would noticed later, but now lets get where we were.

"I've been waiting hours right here! Do you know how much time someone can be standing up with these Prada shoes?" said she with some irritability in her voice.

"…Sure I don't!" said Draco with his face of 'who cares?' "I'm a man, not supposed to know that stuff."

"Sure you don't" and totally changing her face, Hermione turned to Draco, gave him a sweet kiss, turned to the door, opened it and then, turning back again handed the keys of the new expensive car Draco had bought and said "Now I want to try your little baby." with a nice smile upon her face.

"Her name is traînée" said he really getting mad because, according to him, not knowing the name of his new beauty was totally a crime. It was quite common to put names to your vehicles when you were in the dark side, but that was something Hermione couldn't think about his sweet husband; not even the thought of that had barely passed though Hermione's innocent mind.

"Oh! I'm sorry monsieur français." replied Hermione while she walked to the car.

They both got in the car, Draco at the wheel and Hermione next to him. It was the perfect partner going out of their fancy London mansion to their fancy new car, everything pretty expensive for sure. Draco turned on his beauty and the journey of 15 minutes to the headquarters of the Order began. And yes… why Draco dodn't driving a magical car with anti-muggle sensors? Simple, because he just liked shoving off with people that, according to him, were obviously inferior to his supreme magnificence.

So… they finally arrived. Draco went out of the car and opened Hermione's door, gave her his hand and helped her going out of it too. That was the routine of every day, except weekends of course, and after that, they both went to the apparently abandoned house in one of the past-century wealthiest London City's neighborhoods, they told their names to the wooden door and automatically enter by touching it, a sort of translator of short distance, if we should give it a name.

"Hey guys, what's up?" was the first thing Draco used to say when he entered the headquarters every day. "Weasley… nice tie" said he with a kind look upon his face; he tried to say something nice to everyone in the room as well, as a sort of 'I really like you guys, want to make you feel good and confortable even though I know I'm better that you!... ha, ha, you jerks!'

While Hermione, for her own, said "Hi" to all her girlfriends, a group of five chicks, and some of Draco's best friends too as she didn't want them to look at her rarely when they had one of their get-togethers those Friday evenings after work. she really enjoyed how Draco felt so happy and confortable with his friends... Yeah, that kept her young.

"Do you know what's up for today girls?" said Hermione with that tone of 'I'm a responsible girl, chicks'.

"Ok, we got this wizard who's trying to get a bunch of deatheaters together for a new strike tomorrow night" said one of her closest friends, Roxanne. She was married with Ron and they lived next to the Malfoys' house, that's to say Hermione and Draco's house. Hermione and she used to organize those tea-parties on Saturdays' afternoons as their houses were the biggest ones of all the group of girls in the headquarters, that was one of the reasons they both had more contact than any others in the group.

"Delicious." A weakness of Hermione to replace the words 'great', 'cool', awesome', or some of that kind for a word that made reference to something you can taste physically was really annoying. "Don't worry girls, leave me the case and you just try to make sure we have more new material. I'll take care of it." That phrase, with all the determination Hermione had applied over it, could have made the own Voldemort in flesh tremble.

Draco looked at her from the other corner of the headquarters and smiled with satisfaction at his wife's determination, one thing he really admired in any person; that really made him feel proud, and also, what would be better than sleeping with the same person that was up to discover all the plans of Voldemort's army? He would be able to know everything she was up to and what could he do to avoid it, and that was a lot for him.

"Alright boys," said Draco turning to his own group "are you ready for some fun?" it was the typical phrase Draco used to employ when he and his 'gang' were going to chase some deatheaters, if Draco had bad luck, of course.

The whole group nodded and in the next second they were all standing up going to the translator that was supposed to take them where Voldemort's little friends were supposed to be in that same moment, information that Draco had discover, and for sure it was totally wrong, not because he was some kind of idiot, but because he was a new specie of traitor, infiltrated. The boys following Draco were 10 counting him, large group for just some three deatheaters, but as the leader wanted to keep all the competent people out of the headquarters the rest of the day, the number was a good one indeed. They were the sexiest aurors ever; four of them were new meat just graduated from the auror academy, young and wild and hot; other three had passed four long years in the headquarters without making any progress, they were good, but not as good as Draco's evil maneuvers; two other were transferred from the auror organization of Paris to help the desperated aurors in London town, new meat, but with more experience than any of the whole bunch. they took the translator at the same time and automatically disapear.

"Ok, they're out." said Hilary, another girl of Hermione's group.

"Niquel!" said Hermione "now we all can work in peace, specially our sweetie Lissie" said she turning to the shyest of her friends, a nice girl with brown hair, pink glasses and skinny figure.

"Don't blame me girls! It's just that Gourcuff, the new comer. He's such a sweet…" said Lissie with her dreamer-girl face.

"Awww…" said all the other girls together.

Gourcuff was a French guy, someone who appreciated the movie 'l'enfant', the songs of the movie 'Les Choristes', Hermès clothing and nice girls with modals that knew how to act like real ladies, better said, that were real ladies. He had come all the way from Paris to London City, with his friend and partner in work, Corde. Gourcuff was a blond guy, blue eyes, but fortunately not as pallid at that sort of north-European guys, he was tall and had really god muscles as well. In the other hand, his friend and compatriot was a brunette guy of green eyes, thin lips, perfect nose and not less perfect shape; much better to look for human eyes than his friend, it's not that Gourcuff was 'mouvais', it's just that Corde was 'beau comme un dieu'; but then, why did Lissie liked him better that the other French guy if we take notice that she prefered oforeigners? The answer is because Gourcuff had that smile of 'wasn't me' so irresistible for her, he looked at her with all the gentleness a man could ever show, such a gentleness that was able o disarm someone without pronouncing the expelliarmus, and he really, really knew how to behave with girls.

"Hello! Is somebody in there?" said the other two of Hermione's girlfriends, Britney and Jessica. They were sisters, blond both, nice both, and seen at the distance, perfect idiots, but they truly weren't. they were twins, and so conected that they actually read each other's thoughts, and even emotions; except when some of them was not in the mood for letting the other one do it.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry. Won't get lost in my fancy world again." Said Lissie "almost when I'm in the headquarters" added in a low voice that nobody could hear.

They all were working in the case given to Hermione for her own willing. The other girls were just researching for new information that could help her, because they all were supposed to work in the case together, but as Hermione decided not to accept this, the only thing they could do until a new case was given to them was trying to help her with that one.

"So, I think I got it" said Hermione turning her chair to her friends and leaving the computer rest in peace, "his name is Paul. Some Irish guy, 35, no criminal records in the magical nor muggle world. It will be difficult to catch him, without proves and no records, I can't blame him as if nothing had happened; we have to seek for evidence. Ready girls?" said Hermione referring to the whole group that was staring in front of her astonished because of the quick conclusion Hermione had arrived to, secially because she was acting like if discovering who was that important deatheater was a matter of a normal day life.

They had that Paul guy, as Hermione called him, in their own computers; his face was in the monitor of everyone so they could all know who their boy was. There, at the bottom, laid the information of his actual location, age, physical features, and all that sort of things that can take you directly to the person you're seeking. He seemed to be a normal guy; dark and messy hair, blue eyes, sharp nose (as a good Irish, of course) and sexy lips, pretty good for kissing.

Everybody could have expected someone to like him, but as the two sisters were already married, Lissie was up to do the same with Gourcuff, Hilary was going out with a muggle guy, Roxanne was married with Ron, and Hermione was Draco's proud and happy wife, that left Paul with no resources. He wouldn't able to persuade the enemy, if he knew who they were, so he couldn't do anything for the moment; they were going to chase him, and with a little of good luck, Hermione would be able to get a better position in what the Order was about to give her.


End file.
